


Leon Heart

by Eclipse218



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M, Squall siendo Squall, amistad, amor y otras disquisiciones, vida en el Jardín
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipse218/pseuds/Eclipse218
Summary: Finalmente Squall consigue que el puesto de comandante del Jardín deje de tener connotaciones administrativas. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver esa cuestión con el amor?





	Leon Heart

Squall Leonhart, comandante del Jardín de Balamb, era un experto en muros. No en estructuras, diseños y materiales, aunque había estudiado algo de todo eso de forma tangencial durante sus años de cadete, sino en muros invisibles que protegían valores intangibles, frágiles y vitales.

Mientras cruzaba a paso rápido los pasillos del Jardín, estudiantes y personal le observaban pasar con una mezcla de respeto y admiración. Cuando un grupo de cadetes de primer año se alborotó al verle, con gesto culpable, como si hubieran estado haciendo algo distinto que charlar antes de dirigirse a sus clases, Squall no pudo evitar preguntarse si realmente merecía la pena inspirar semejante sentimiento de prevención, de miedo incluso, cuando a él lo único que realmente le interesaba era la _distancia._

De todas formas, ni su consolidada reputación antisocial, ni el respeto que sus logros inspiraba era suficiente para contener los cuchicheos que brotaban a su espalda ni para evitar que todas las miradas se volvieran hacia él. Al pasar junto a la biblioteca, un estudiante se volvió hacia el interior para alertar a los demás, congregando en la puerta a un montón de excitados y curiosos compañeros. Era el comandante y, por lo visto, eso conllevaba que su persona, y su vida privada, pertenecían de alguna forma a todos los habitantes del Jardín.

Squall Leonhart había pasado las últimas 3 semanas en la enfermería, 2 de ellas en coma, y aunque su hospitalización se había llevado a cabo con la máxima discreción, evidentemente todo el puñetero Jardín conocía hasta el más mínimo detalle del cómo y el por qué su comandante había terminado en semejante estado. Mantener un secreto a todos los niveles era complicado en una comunidad cerrada, aunque hubiera debido resultar relativamente sencillo en un Jardín en el que primaba la disciplina militar. Así que Squall no tenía ni la  más mínima duda de que se había producido una filtración interesada, si bien los efectos de la misma no habían sido los que los conspiradores habían anticipado. Un nuevo halo había envuelto al comandante superponiéndose a las múltiples capas ya existentes conformadas por su consolidada reputación como luchador, como héroe de guerra y como líder.

Un halo de romanticismo.

La guinda que le faltaba al puñetero pastel de su tan odiada popularidad. Squall hubiera estado dispuesto incluso a dar explicaciones públicas ante el Jardín y el mundo entero con tal de que no le convirtieran en el protagonista de una idealizada historia de amor, pero había sido rápidamente disuadido por Quistis y por Shu. La realidad no está a la altura la ficción. Déjales que crean. Déjales que suspiren. Mantén viva esta fantasía.

A primera hora de la mañana le habían llamado de una cadena de televisión para pedirle permiso para utilizar su historia como inspiración para rodar una serie que se titularía “El león y la bruja”. Cuando Squall había preguntado, asombrado, si pensaban hacer una serie infantil, se había producido un largo silencio al otro lado de la línea, y luego la respuesta: _Comandante, es una historia de amor verdadero._

_Amor verdadero._

_Hyne bendito._

El nuevo halo de glamour que rodeaba su figura pública le hacía sentir _desnudo_ ante los ojos del mundo. Su matrimonio nunca se había mantenido en secreto y cuando llegó su primer hijo la prensa había informado de ello en todos los rincones del mundo. Pero ahora, sólo ahora, Squall sentía que su vida privada había quedado expuesta al escrutinio público.

La deriva de sus pensamientos se interrumpió cuando al pasar frente a las aulas, dos chicas, cadetes de último año, se plantaron frente a él, obligándole a detener sus pasos. Sin decir una palabra, Squall posó sus ojos en ellas, reconociendo a ambas por sus fichas de estudiantes y recordando sus respectivas especializaciones y aguardó mientras una de ellas, de pelo oscuro sujeto en una prieta coleta, ejecutaba el protocolario saludo, manteniéndose la otra en segundo plano.

-Comandante –comenzó la más adelantada, tragando saliva con nerviosismo y Squall no pudo evitar preguntarse si la joven sería capaz de mantener su temple en un campo de batalla, cuando parecía tener problemas para mantener la calma ante su superior en la escala de mando, por mucha leyenda (¡o romance!) que su persona tuviera detrás- en primer lugar, permítame transmitirle mi satisfacción… nuestra satisfacción por su recuperación. Es un alivio verle nuevamente en pie y asumiendo sus fun-funciones.

Squall enarcó levemente una ceja ante esto. El día de hoy podía contarse como uno de los pocos en los que Squall Leonhart se movía por el Jardín ataviado como un civil. Ni ropas de combate, ni uniforme, ni sable pistola. Solo unos vaqueros y una camiseta normal y corriente, sin los logos del Jardín. Aunque había podido abandonar la enfermería, por propia cabezonería e imponiendo su rango al criterio médico, oficialmente seguía de baja. Juzgando por su titubeo al final de la frase, la joven parecía haber llegado a la misma conclusión, lo cual Squall no pudo menos que valorar positivamente.

-Gracias –contestó secamente y aguardó, dándoles unos segundos para explicarse que habitualmente no se dignaba a conceder.

La joven de la coleta intercambió una mirada con su compañera, más baja, a la  que Squall recordaba por haberse especializado en un arma de asta, no recomendada para gente de su estatura pero que ella manejaba con la maestría suficiente como para compensar la escasa longitud de sus miembros. El comandante no dudaba de que al finalizar el curso ambas pasarían el examen de campo sin dificultad. Dos SeeDs más para sumarse a los efectivos del Jardín de Balamb. Teniendo en cuenta que cada año se graduaba la “espectacular” cifra de entre 6 y 12 estudiantes, de los más de 250 que terminaban el curso, y que, a su vez, se producían entre 3 y 6 bajas, Squall elevó a ambas cadetes un punto más en su estimación mental.

-Comandante –retomó la joven su exposición y Squall deseó internamente que fuera al grano lo más rápido posible. Comenzaba a sentir una sensación de ligereza en la cabeza, preludio de una taquicardia de las muchas que le aquejaban últimamente y deseaba reanudar su marcha y reunirse con Rinoa lo antes posible- la instructora Shepard ha estado aleccionando a los cadetes de los cursos inferiores en el rechazo a las Brujas, y a Rinoa Heartilly en particular. De rebote, le ha incluido a usted en sus charlas sediciosas. Ha afirmado que el hecho de que el vínculo bruja-caballero haya desaparecido no le exime de la responsabilidad de los actos que usted ejecutó bajo la influencia del embrujo de obediencia que el vínculo produce.

No era nada nuevo bajo el sol para Squall salvo por dos motivos. Que la instructora Shepard, que formaba parte del 20% de instructores y SeeDs del Jardín que creían que la única Bruja buena era una Bruja muerta, compartiera su particular visión de la cuestión con su alumnado no constituía una novedad, pero que se desviara de su camino para adoctrinar a los más pequeños sí lo era. Que le incluyeran a él como parte del eje del mal, incluso aunque ya no fuera el caballero de Rinoa, tampoco era algo nuevo pero la cadete había añadido otro matiz a la cuestión.

-¿Qué actos son esos? –preguntó, sintiendo su interés crecer al mismo tiempo que su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse con la ya anunciada taquicardia. Inspiró hondo, tratando de serenarse y esperó la respuesta.

-Por supuesto, no se atrevió a ser más específica –contestó la joven de la coleta- Pero Reina Lindsay, nuestra delegada, le exigió explicaciones en clase, cuando comenzó a regodearse acerca de cómo las nuevas generaciones crecerían libres de mentiras gracias a su influencia. Reina es una Leona, señor.

Una Leona. Quistis tenía sus Treppies, y desde el final de la Guerra él tenía su propio grupo de fans en el Jardín. Un hecho con el que se sentía incapaz de lidiar y que todavía no había asumido del todo.

-Comandante –continuó la joven, tras el suspiro de Squall, viendo que no iba a obtener otra respuesta- Reina está en arresto desde entonces, y se perderá los exámenes –esto devolvió la atención de Squall al tema en cuestión. Si Reina no realizaba los exámenes teóricos no podría presentarse al examen final de campo, y se perdería un muy potencial aprobado. Reina era una de las cadetes más prometedoras de los últimos años. En cierto sentido, le recordaba a una Quistis más joven, pero más segura- Se trata de una obvia situación de abuso de poder por parte de la instructora Shepard. Reina no ha contravenido el “espíritu SeeD” como ella se empeña en alegar. ¡Según la instructora tener un comandante enredado en contubernios sexuales con una Bruja pone en peligro al Jardín de Balamb! –exclamó la joven de un tirón y, al ver como los ojos de Squall se estrechaban, añadió- Son sus palabras, señor, no las mías. Le pido disculpas.

No era lo peor que Squall había escuchado sobre la cuestión. Algunos sujetos que ocupaban un asiento en el Consejo de administración del Jardín le consideraban poco menos que una marioneta en manos de la Bruja y tenían la teoría de que todo lo que el comandante hacía era por indicación de Rinoa, siguiendo algún tipo de plan maestro para conquistar el mundo a largo plazo. Por supuesto, ninguno había reunido el valor suficiente como para decírselo a la cara. No era la corriente de pensamiento dominante en el Jardín, pero como Selphie solía decir, las tendencias cambiaban de un día para otro y uno nunca podía estar seguro del terreno que pisaba.

De todas formas, encontraba extrañamente reconfortante que al menos parte del Jardín no se hubiera subido al tren del romance. _Puedes confiar en la escasa originalidad de tus enemigos, hijo_ , le había dicho en una ocasión Laguna, _Sea cual sea el color con el que te pinten los demás a lo largo del tiempo, puedes estar seguro que para ellos eres una figura invariable, una foto fija a la que antagonizar y nada más._

-¿Cuánto tiempo? –preguntó a continuación. Su taquicardia estaba en pleno apogeo, aunque no porque le afectara negativamente lo que estaba escuchando, que si bien no era plato de su gusto, tampoco era algo que pudiera quitarle el sueño.

-¿Perdón, señor?

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva Reina expulsada? –acotó su pregunta, sintiendo la sangre palpitar en sus sienes y haciendo un esfuerzo para disimular su agitación.

-Una semana.

-Gracias. Aretha, Diana.

Con un brusco asentimiento Squall pasó junto a ellas y siguió su camino, ignorando sus exclamaciones de sorpresa al darse cuenta de que el comandante conocía sus nombres. Desviándose al llegar a una intersección que tenía instalada una pantalla de información Squall activó los comandos necesarios en la pantalla para comunicarse directamente con su recientemente nombrado asistente.

-Derek, necesito las grabaciones de audio del aula 5-D de los días 14 y 15 de julio.

-Comandante –contestó el hombre al momento- No va a ser posible. Las grabaciones de las aulas se guardan sólo durante tres días.

-OK.

Squall cortó la comunicación y se frotó la sien, inspirando nuevamente y sintiendo cierto alivio a medida que su corazón relajaba su frenético ritmo y regresaba a una cadencia normal.  Había escogido a su asistente personalmente de entre el personal de gestión y administración que se había mantenido en su puesto tras la debacle que había supuesto en la organización del Jardín la expulsión de Norg y sus afines. Derek era un hombre competente que conocía los entresijos y funcionamiento del Jardín mejor que cualquier SeeD, y había dado muestras de lealtad hacia el comandante antes incluso de haber sido escogido para su puesto. Squall no dudaba de su palabra, ni de sus capacidades, pero sabía por experiencia propia que siempre había más de un camino posible para llegar a un sitio.

Sacando un comunicador del bolsillo de su pantalón, apretó el botón para abrir la línea.

-¿Estatus? –contestó la voz de la única persona con la que el aparato establecía conexión.

-Abstracto –replicó el comandante con la contraseña de turno-. Consígueme las grabaciones de audio del aula 5-D de los días 14 y 15 de julio. –no insistió en la necesidad de hacerlo rápido, porque la utilización de esa línea de comunicación llevaba implícita un “lo antes posible” escrito con letras capitales.

Sin esperar respuesta apagó el comunicador y se disponía a continuar su camino cuando la pantalla de información emitió el pitido que advertía de que se publicaba un anuncio de interés general. Squall se detuvo y se quedó mirando a la pantalla, sabiendo de antemano lo que ésta mostraría, pero queriendo verlo con sus propios ojos de todos modos. Algunos estudiantes se congregaron a su alrededor, mientras otros consultaban sus dispositivos móviles. Varios cientos de pares de ojos leyeron al mismo tiempo el anuncio oficial de que el comandante Squall Leonhart abandonaba sus responsabilidades de gestión y administración y regresaba al trabajo de campo, delegando sus tareas en Ethan Krirpita, un conocido SeeD que se había visto obligado a retirarse tras recibir importantes lesiones durante la desastrosa misión de Faduna.

Se oyeron algunos vítores en distintos puntos del Jardín, exclamaciones excitadas y aplausos. Los estudiantes congregados alrededor de Squall fueron más comedidos, conscientes de que se hallaban en presencia del protagonista de la noticia.

-Enhorabuena, comandante –se escuchó una voz entre el grupo, coreada inmediatamente por asentimientos.

-Es una buena noticia –terció otra voz a la izquierda de Squall, que se volvió para encontrarse con la sonrisa ladeada de Akio Ohashi, uno de los SeeDs de nivel A que conformaban el actual _top ten_ del Jardín- Este Jardín necesita todas y cada una de sus semillas, si aspira a permanecer.

Inclinándose ligeramente, retrocedió entre los congregados y se alejó silbando una animada melodía. La gente que se había acercado a la pantalla se dispersó también en pequeños grupos comentando la noticia. La expresión “bofetada al Consejo” llegó a los oídos de Squall más de una vez y el comandante soltó un ligero resoplido que trataba de contener la sonrisa de satisfacción que pugnaba por plasmarse en su rostro.

Había sido una larga batalla contra el Consejo de administración del Jardín, pero había acabado resolviéndola poco después de abandonar la enfermería por el sencillo método de dejar de lado toda diplomacia y forzar su mano en el asunto. Había ganado con ello la mayoría suficiente, la libertad que ansiaba, su regreso a los combates y el reconocimiento expreso de que el rango de comandante era un rango de campo y no de despacho. También se había ganado nuevos enemigos, pero entre gente que de todas formas nunca hubiera acabado estando de su lado, así que consideraba que en realidad no había perdido nada.

-¡Squall, tío! –exclamó la voz de Zell aproximándose desde el pasillo de la cafetería. Si su alto volumen no era suficiente para provocarle un sobresalto, sus siguientes palabras casi le hicieron dar un bote en el sitio- ¡Ya era hora de que pusieras los cojones encima de la mesa!

Dos cadetes cerca de Squall soltaron una carcajada y se escabulleron antes de que la mirada del comandante pudiera posarse en algo más que en sus espaldas a la fuga.

-Zell… -comenzó, tomando aire para embarcarse en una larga disquisición acerca de qué se podía y qué no se podía decir a gritos en mitad de un espacio público.

Pero el artista marcial llegó a su lado con varias largas zancadas y le propinó semejante golpe amistoso en la espalda que el comandante dio un involuntario paso adelante.

-Has vuelto con toda la fuerza de un temporal, si entiendes la referencia –Zell le guiñó un ojo en un gesto cómplice, pero, por si acaso su agudeza se desperdiciaba, se apresuró a explicarla- Lo digo por tu nombre. Squall. Temporal. Tromba. Vendaval. Todo eso.

Pasando el brazo por los hombros del comandante, comenzó a caminar forzando al otro a seguirle.

-¿Ibas al patio? Rinoa te está esperando cerca de las escaleras y creo que Selphie e Irvine también andaban por allí. ¿Te enteraste del anuncio de la Alcaldía de Montaña de Niebla? Menuda mierda, ¿eh? Al final prefieren contratar SeeDs de Galbadia, aun teniendo que pagarles viaje y alojamiento. No sé dónde están las supuestas bondades de un Consejo ecléctico, si no lo podemos hacer valer ni siquiera cuando las condiciones nos favorecen. ¡Oh! ¿Y viste el tráiler de la nueva peli sobre la Guerra de la Bruja? ¡Ésta sí que pienso ir a verla! Va de un grupo de resistencia en la Llanura de Vaan al que las circunstancias convierten en héroes para las mismas fuerzas a las que se oponían. Es una peli de acción sin más, pero el trasfondo es muy _mercenario_ , ¿no te parece?

Haciendo una pausa al fin, si quiera para comprobar que el silencioso comandante no se había muerto mientras caminaban, Zell se encontró con una poco característica expresión confusa en el rostro de su amigo.

-¿Uh? ¿Squall? ¿Necesitas ir al baño, tío?

-¿Hemos perdido el contrato de Montaña de Niebla? –acertó a preguntar el comandante.

-¿No lo sabías?

-Una de las últimas cosas que hice como administrador fue firmar la orden de salida del equipo que iba a ocuparse de esa misión.

-¿Quiénes iban?

-Daisy Lynn, John Danas y Drey.

-¡Ja! Te puedo asegurar que el Saltamontes no se ha ido a ningún sitio –contestó Zell utilizando el sobrenombre por el que John Danas era universalmente conocido en el Jardín- Estaba en la cafetería ahora mismito.

Squall contuvo una maldición y se libró del brazo de su amigo imprimiendo algo más de velocidad a sus pasos.

-Gracias.

El otro se limitó a sonreír ampliamente y a acelerar hasta igualar su paso.

-A mandar, tío. Mh… esto… escucha, Squall, y no te vuelvas loco, por favor –El comandante dejó escapar un suspiro de santa paciencia ante semejante comienzo y Zell no pudo evitar una amplia sonrisa- Sí, ya sé, ya sé. Voy al grano, tío, pero no te enfades, ¿Vale? Rinoa nos lo ha contado todo. Sabemos que no estás al cien por cien. Me refiero a nosotros, al equipo. –tras una pausa, Zell añadió con énfasis- Tus amigos. Vamos a vigilarte las espaldas, quieras o no. Puedes contar con nosotros, tío.

Squall respondió con un gruñido que hubiera podido significar cualquier cosa. Ni siquiera él tenía claro si estaba enfadado o avergonzado porque le trataran como si se pudiera romper a cada paso.

-Estoy mejor, Zell.

-Sí, sí, lo sé. Pero aunque no quieras, estamos aquí –Zell frunció el ceño ante su propia torpeza para expresarse y trató de enmendarse- Quiero decir que no te molestes en intentar hacerlo todo tú solo. La política no es lo tuyo… -Zell alzó las manos en un gesto de autodefensa cuando Squall le lanzó una mirada fulminante y continuó- En realidad, tampoco es lo nuestro. ¡Somos SeeDs! Nuestra aproximación siempre es la más directa, ¿cierto? Pero Rinoa sabe moverse por esas aguas y nos está dando muy buenos consejos. Selphie ya ha conseguido la presidencia de las Leonas y … ¡uoah! ¡Cuidado, tío!

Recuperándose del traspié que acababa de dar, Squall se detuvo en seco y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz mientras trataba de forzar a su cansado cerebro a asimilar la idea de Selphie Tilmitt como presidenta de su club de fans. Las posibilidades eran suficientes como para marearle, pero ninguna de ellas parecía tener una perspectiva especialmente política.

_Rin, en qué demonios estás pensando._

-Sinceramente –comenzó- preferiría que os preocuparais del bienestar de Rinoa y de nuestro hijo. Yo puedo cuidarme perfectamente solo.

Ya eran suficientes las variables a las que se veía obligado a enfrentarse cada día, como para además tener que preocuparse por las consecuencias de  inesperados aunque bienintencionados planes, fruto del afán protector de sus amigos.

-Sin problemas. Tenemos todos los frentes cubiertos, pero… no te ofendas, ¿eh?, porque por ahora Rinoa parece necesitar menos ayuda que tú.

Pocas cosas podía decir Zell más dañinas para su orgullo que recordarle que en una relación Bruja-caballero o Bruja-excaballero, como era el caso, él siempre sería la parte débil. No había dedicado toda su vida en el Jardín especializándose en el difícil manejo de una de las armas más letales que existían para de repente verse convertido en el sujeto a proteger, pero así de retorcida podía llegar a ser la vida.

Alcanzaron el exterior y Zell inspiró profundamente con satisfacción. El sol brillaba con fuerza en su arco ascendente en un cielo veraniego de un exagerado color azul, salpicado de mullidas nubes algodonosas. Dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la explanada del patio donde solían celebrarse los festivales, los dos SeeDs descendieron el primer tramo de escaleras y se toparon con Selphie e Irvine.

-¡Hey, tíos! –exclamó Zell al punto- ¡Mirad quién viene conmigo!

Squall sintió el impulso inmediato de darle una patada en el trasero y enviarle volando el siguiente tramo de escaleras abajo. Juzgando por las expresiones serias y vehementes en las caras de sus amigos, era evidente que Zell acababa de interrumpir una conversación importante. Ambos tardaron unos segundos en procesar las palabras de Zell y en forzar sus habituales sonrisas en sus rostros, provocando en Squall una instantánea sensación de incomodidad.

-¡Benditos los ojos, Squall! –exclamó Irvine, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando intercambió una mirada con Selphie y ésta le dio bruscamente la espalda.

El comandante estaba planteándose soltar una disculpa cualquiera y dejarlos de nuevo a solas resolviendo sus asuntos, pero Selphie ya estaba a su lado agarrada a su brazo con su habitual sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Squall! Han pasado un montón de cosas raras en este tiempo, ¡tienes que ponerte al día! Rinoa te espera cerca de la plataforma con Ryon. –la joven le dio un impulsivo abrazo al que Squall estaba a punto de oponerse, cuando la oyó susurrar cerca de su oído- Necesito que hablemos a solas, ¿puedes arreglar algo para hoy?

Selphie se soltó y dio un paso atrás con la misma gran sonrisa en la cara. Cuando Squall asintió en silencio, la sonrisa de la joven vaciló durante un segundo, antes de recuperar su intensidad.

-¡No hagas esperar más a tu esposa! –le recriminó- Habla con ella, nosotros te esperamos aquí.

Le dijo adiós con exagerados gestos de la mano, sujetando a Zell por el brazo por si se le ocurría seguir al comandante. Con una última mirada a sus amigos, Squall volvió a asentir y acometió el siguiente tramo de escaleras en solitario, preguntándose qué sería lo que Selphie necesitaba discutir en privado con él. Por su tono de voz no creía probable que se tratara de un asunto relacionado con el Festival de verano, aunque era cierto que Selphie era capaz de tomarse un festival muy, pero que muy en serio. Quizás había surgido alguna cuestión profesional en el tiempo que él había estado fuera de combate, aunque era extraño que Selphie quisiera mantener un tema de esa naturaleza en secreto. Alzando los ojos al cielo durante un segundo, Squall deseó internamente que no se tratara de un asunto relacionado con Irvine, pero no pudo evitar una sensación de fatalidad cuando su cerebro insistió en señalar que ésa era la opción más probable.

Irvine no estaba pasando por un buen momento y Squall no tenía ningún problema en reconocer ante sí mismo, ni ante cualquiera que le preguntara, que no quería verse involucrado en ese tema ni siquiera tangencialmente. Ahora bien, si era Selphie la que acudía a él en busca de ayuda, sabía que haría todo lo que pudiera para buscar una solución al asunto, por mucho que pensara que dicha solución no estaba en sus manos.

¿Qué decía de sí mismo el hecho de que estuviera dispuesto a ayudar a Selphie, pero no a Irvine? Se preguntó en un súbito arranque introspectivo. El lado práctico de su cerebro, al que Rinoa acusaba de estar infectado de cinismo, le aportó una respuesta rápida y sencilla: _todo el mundo tiene favoritos_.

Y hablando de favoritos… sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa automática al ver sentada sobre la hierba a Rinoa, con su pequeño en brazos. La joven estaba haciéndole arrumacos al bebé, por lo que no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que Squall la saludó con un simple:

-Hola.

-¡Squall! –la cara de Rinoa se iluminó de alegría al verle e hizo ademán de levantarse pero Squall la detuvo con un gesto y tomó asiento a su lado- Enhorabuena –añadió la joven, levantando en una mano su dispositivo móvil para darle a entender que había leído la noticia- ¿Fue una votación muy ajustada?

Consciente de que Rinoa estaba conteniéndose, respetando su aversión a las demostraciones públicas de afecto, Squall se tomó unos segundos para agradecérselo mentalmente antes de inclinarse para besarla. 

_Amor verdadero._

Se le aceleró el  pulso en cuanto sus labios se tocaron, sin que tuviera nada que ver con las molestas taquicardias que le aquejaban desde que se había recuperado del coma. Rinoa respondió a su beso, permitiendo que él decidiera hasta dónde quería llevarlo, dejándose guiar y atenta a sus limitaciones. Teniendo en cuenta que cuando se conocieron Rinoa no destacaba precisamente por su capacidad para lidiar con las frustraciones cada vez que algo no se hacía a su manera y que gustaba de imponer sus percepciones y sus sentimientos a los de los demás, Squall no podía dejar de apreciar el mérito oculto detrás del comportamiento de su esposa, incluso en pequeñas cosas como dejarse llevar en un beso. Esta nueva madurez había contribuido a evitar multitud de conflictos en su relación, y Squall correspondía respetando asimismo los límites que el carácter independiente de su esposa marcaban, aunque ello significara mirar hacia otro lado mientras Rinoa hacía algo a lo que él se oponía frontalmente.

 _Ceder no implica necesariamente perder_ , solía decir Rinoa. No era una lección que encajara naturalmente en un SeeD, pero Squall había conseguido inesperadas victorias ante el Consejo adhiriéndose a ese _motto_.

Desde un punto de vista práctico, su relación con Rinoa le había hecho más fuerte, sin ninguna duda.

Poniendo fin al beso, Squall se inclinó y apoyó su frente en la de ella durante unos segundos y ambos compartieron una sonrisa.

También más feliz, no cabía duda. Cogiendo a Ryon del regazo de Rinoa, le dio un beso en su suave mejilla de bebé y se tumbó sobre la hierba, dejando al risueño niño sobre su estómago.

-Muy ajustada –contestó a la pregunta anteriormente formulada- Caraway tuvo que contar los votos dos veces.

-Enhorabuena –repitió Rinoa y, aunque su sonrisa era genuina, no alcanzaba a ocultar del todo la preocupación que la empañaba.

Al finalizar la guerra, el Consejo había decidido que los “héroes” de la misma eran demasiado populares como para participar en misiones que requirieran el anonimato de los agentes o demasiado populares para, simplemente, arriesgar su integridad física cuando podían ser de mayor utilidad al Jardín como elementos propagandísticos. Para aplacar su inquietud, les habían asignado ocupaciones que se ajustaban a sus intereses: Quistis había vuelto a su puesto de instructora, Irvine se había volcado en el estudio de los GFs, Zell había representado al Jardín en los últimos eventos deportivos y Selphie había organizado tantos festivales que tenía ya a su disposición toda una infraestructura permanente.

Squall, sin embargo, se había visto sepultado en un despacho, tomando decisiones que desde el punto de vista operativo eran cruciales para el funcionamiento del Jardín, pero que implicaban un continuo esfuerzo por su parte en áreas en las que consideraba que no tenía ningún talento. Política, diplomacia, debates públicos y ruedas de prensa. Rinoa había escuchado con simpatía sus continuas quejas al respecto, le había dado consejos para lidiar con los políticos de turno y le había ayudado a redactar informes y órdenes, profundizando junto a él en su conocimiento de las leyes y de la política interna de los Jardines. Había presenciado como la tensión se acumulaba y como la preocupación ensombrecía el ánimo de su esposo hasta un punto que casi alcanzaba el de no retorno.

El comandante , por la posición de responsabilidad que ocupaba, había sido el último en librarse de las redes que la fama había tejido alrededor de los héroes de la Guerra. Quistis había sido la primera, renunciando a su puesto de instructora y acompañando a SeeDs de bajo nivel en misiones para ayudarles en su progreso. Poco después, Irvine había dado el salto del estudio académico al estudio de campo, lo que le había llevado a estar en el peor lugar y momento posible: el desastre del levantamiento de Timber, que había estado a punto de costarle la vida y que le había dejado graves secuelas psicológicas. Hubiera debido servir de aviso para los demás. El mundo seguía sin ser un lugar seguro tras la derrota de la Bruja y su estatus de héroes no servía para nada en un campo de batalla donde cada soldado era, por definición, anónimo, un simple número grabado en una placa de identificación.

El mundo, tal y como era en la actualidad, necesitaba más soldados en activo que héroes en las portadas de las revistas.

Zell así lo entendió, y mientras Irvine se recuperaba en la enfermería del Jardín, aparcó su aeropatín y su exitosa carrera deportiva y se reincorporó a filas. Tres semanas más tarde regresó de Faduna, ileso, pero profundamente afectado por la experiencia allí vivida.

Mientras sus compañeros se reincorporaban uno a uno al servicio activo y regresaban contando historias de desconocidas criaturas más sobrenaturales que monstruosas, nuevas tecnologías y armas desarrolladas por el ejército de Galbadia, masacres, jaurías de criaturas hambrientas que atacaban pequeños pueblos y terribles enfrentamientos que ponían sus habilidades a prueba, Rinoa podía sentir como la inquietud y la frustración de Squall crecían, afectando negativamente a su ya de por sí hosco carácter.

El mundo que el comandante había ayudado a salvar era más peligroso que nunca, y observar como la oscuridad y el terror se extendían por doquier cruzado de brazos, firmando papeles para enviar equipos solo si se satisfacían los honorarios del Jardín, no era su estilo. Squall Leonhart ansiaba la libertad de recorrer el mundo en una misión, la libertad de desviarse de los cauces de la misma todas las veces que se le antojaran para hacer lo que le diera la real gana aunque no hubiera giles de por medio. A pesar de estar equipado con la dosis de cinismo necesaria para comportarse como un perfecto mercenario si la misión lo requería, había cosas que Squall _quería_ hacer, aunque implicaran un descrédito para sí mismo o para el Jardín.

Rinoa no dudaba de que si le invitaban un día a visitar el infame Laboratorio de Glyll, se excusaría para ir al servicio, bajaría al sótano y lo llenaría de cargas explosivas suficientes como para poner la instalación completa en órbita, aunque ello significara el comienzo de una guerra entre Galbadia y el Jardín de Balamb.

-Voy a morirme de la preocupación cada vez que estés lejos –comenzó Rinoa, y Squall desvió su atención del pequeño parar fijar sus ojos en ella- ¿Te apiadarás de mí y me llamarás de vez en cuando para hacerme saber que sigues vivo?

-Siempre que no contravenga los parámetros de la misión –contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Hyne, estás más feliz que un moomba en un cumpleaños –constató Rinoa, a la que el nuevo brillo que animaba la mirada de Squall no había pasado desapercibido-. Al menos podrías fingir algo de simpatía por la esposa que dejas atrás, condenada a esperar, sumida en la más absoluta incertidumbre.

-Sobrevivirás.

Squall no modificó su expresión de fingida indiferencia y Rinoa reprimió el impulso de reprocharle su mezquindad.

-Lo sé –contestó en cambio- eres tú el que me preocupa. Procura no liarla en un exceso de entusiasmo.

-¿Exceso de entusiasmo? –Squall se incorporó hasta quedar sentado sobre la hierba, acercando a Ryon a su cuerpo cuando el pequeño dio señales de querer dormir- Nunca antes me habían acusado de semejante cosa –apuntó. Registrando la mirada escéptica que Rinoa le lanzaba, Squall añadió, bajando la voz para no despertar al bebé adormilado que sostenía- Rin, que vuelva a formar parte de los efectivos del Jardín no significa que vaya a estar embarcado en misiones todo el tiempo. Sigo siendo el comandante, y eso implica dos cosas, una buena y otra mala. La buena es que puedo elegir qué misión quiero realizar y qué misión no. La mala, es que hay trabajo de despacho que sólo puedo hacer yo. Y eso significa que no me he librado del todo del papeleo.

-Interesante, ese pequeño detalle de considerar un cómodo trabajo de despacho como algo negativo –señaló Rinoa, con una sonrisilla irónica.

La sonrisa se evaporó de su rostro cuando Squall la miró con una expresión de absoluta seriedad.

-Después de todo lo que pasamos durante la guerra –comenzó el comandante-, después de todas las batallas, de toda la sangre que vertimos, de las secuelas que padecemos, estoy en posición de afirmar que este mundo en el que vivimos, este mundo por el que luchamos, no es un mundo mejor –su mirada descendió hacia Ryon, ya profundamente dormido-. Las naciones se lanzan reproches y amenazas sin pudor alguno, más beligerantes que nunca. Los monstruos proliferan sin control. Los Jardines se enfrentan en lugar de hermanarse. Pese a todos nuestros esfuerzos… -malinterpretando el ceño fruncido de Rinoa, Squall cambió el curso de su argumentación- Estoy siendo realista, Rin. Esthar está siendo amenazada por no compartir su tecnología “lo suficiente”. Laguna me dijo que su Parlamento pronto votará una moción para cerrar nuevamente sus fronteras. ¿Y recuerdas lo que contó Zell la semana pasada? Magia extraña, monstruos mutantes, anomalías en los puntos usuales de extracción de magia… Tenemos casi más bajas ahora que durante la guerra.

-Estás hablando de cuestiones que van mucho más allá de lo que un único individuo puede abarcar. Incluso tratándose de un individuo tan indudablemente notable como tú. –Rinoa apoyó la mano en su brazo- Y, además, creo que subestimas el alcance de tu influencia en la política internacional. Si este Jardín mantiene su independencia es gracias a ti. No creo que sea recomendable que pierdas de vista lo que sucede en el Consejo.

-El Jardín necesita todas sus semillas –mientras parafraseaba a Ohashi, la excitación, o una nueva taquicardia, no estaba seguro, aceleraron su pulso. La perspectiva de luchar lado a lado con los mejores SeeDs del Jardín era suficiente como para hacerle cosquillear las palmas de las manos anhelando el contacto de la empuñadura de su sable pistola-  Necesito que tú seas mis ojos y mis oídos en el Consejo cuando yo no esté, ¿lo harás?

-Ni siquiera hacía falta que preguntaras. Vigilar a Caraway y a sus satélites es ya un estado natural en mí –Squall estuvo a punto de sonreír por la elección de palabras que había hecho Rinoa para referirse a los miembros del Consejo fieles al Director, aunque se contuvo al notar en el tono de voz de su esposa la inminente llegada de un “…pero”- Pero, Squall, hay lugares, información, recursos  a los que yo no tengo acceso. Siguiendo tus impulsos, puedes llegar a descuidar el más peligroso de los frentes que tienes abiertos ahora mismo.

Con un suspiro, Squall se puso en pie con cuidado de no perturbar al pequeño que sostenía. Sí, definitivamente le aquejaba otra taquicardia. Como medida de precaución le pasó el niño dormido a Rinoa e inspiró hondo mientras se tomaba su tiempo para sacudirse la ropa. Cuando se volvió a mirar a su esposa se encontró con una ceja levantada en un gesto interrogativo que automáticamente le puso a la defensiva y  tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no soltar un exabrupto. No era un gesto muy habitual en Rinoa, pero sí en Caraway.

-Impulsos –dijo en cambio, lentamente, como saboreando la palabra.

-Squall, no…

-He dedicado toda mi vida en este Jardín a convertirme en un SeeD –continuó, ignorando la oscuridad que crecía en los bordes de su visión- Pero, por supuesto, regresar al servicio activo no es más que un capricho por mi parte.

-Squall, amor mío, cuando te señalan la luna no te quedes mirando al dedo. –le espetó Rinoa, y Squall no pudo menos que volver a enamorarse de ella en ese momento. Una vez más. Una y mil veces. Estaba tan acostumbrado a no encontrar oposición o a que ésta no fuera directa que valoraba el hecho de que Rinoa no se acobardara ante él por encima de otras demostraciones más convencionales de afecto-. Eres más inteligente que eso. Ven –añadió rodeando su cintura con  su brazo libre- Volvamos a casa y podremos discutir esto largo y tendido sentados cómodamente en el sofá.

Squall estaba a punto de protestar cuando Rinoa añadió:

-Antes de que te desplomes.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido? –tenía problemas para enfocar a Rinoa y la voz de su esposa le llegaba amortiguada, como si tuviera los oídos llenos de algodón- ¿Aún se mantiene algo de la conexión?

-No –Rinoa le forzó a acelerar el paso- Vamos, cielo. Si tengo que elegir a quién sostener, al niño o a ti, me temo que tienes todas las de perder.

-Buena elección, Rinoa, pero no voy a desplomarme –Squall se esforzó en captar la expresión de su rostro, pero únicamente alcanzó a discernir un contorno borroso que le recordó su traumática experiencia durante la Compresión Temporal. No pudo evitar un escalofrío y sintió el brazo de Rinoa ciñéndole más firmemente- Es una sensación incómoda, como si mi cuerpo no funcionara correctamente, pero no voy a perder el conocimiento. Pasará pronto.

Rinoa replicó con un “m-mh” que no sonaba ni afirmativo ni negativo y acometió el camino de vuelta. Caminaron en silencio durante un buen rato, hasta que una molesta idea que había quedado medio oculta en algún oscuro rincón de su mente, sepultada por preocupaciones más graves, pareció cobrar vida propia. Con una horrorizada sensación de fatalidad, Squall se escuchó a sí mismo preguntar:

-Rinoa, ¿existe el amor verdadero?

La expresión de sorpresa que se pintó en el rostro de Rinoa fue casi cómica. Ciertamente, era una pregunta totalmente atípica en el comandante, que sólo le había dicho una vez a su esposa que la quería (y no con tantas palabras) y que acogía con incomodidad cualquier muestra de afecto. Squall Leonhart preguntando sobre el amor era una rareza equivalente a encontrarse con una mariposa preguntando como se dispara un misil.

-Oh, cielos –susurró la joven, asombrada, y por una vez, sin palabras.

-Olvídalo –gruñó el comandante- No he dicho nada.

Pero por la expresión de asombrado regocijo plasmada en el rostro de su esposa, como si acabara de presenciar un milagro, Squall supo que no iba a olvidarlo. Para él la respuesta era un “no” rotundo, pero de todas formas anotó en su mente la necesidad de documentarse sobre el tema antes de volver a abordarlo.

-Squall…

-Déjalo –insistió el comandante, sintiendo crecer su incomodidad.

-Tendrás que borrarme la memoria –replicó Rinoa, su voz cantarina traicionando el regocijo que trataba de disimular.

Bueno, por lo menos uno de los dos estaba contento.

-Hay GFs de sobra para conseguirlo –refunfuñó y Rinoa rio y apretó su abrazo.

-¡Squall, Rinoa!

La pareja se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Quistis y esperó a que la instructora llegara a su lado. La joven mujer caminaba con paso seguro, vestida con ropas reforzadas para el combate, con el emblema del Jardín en su hombro. Sus botas estaban sucias de polvo y lo que podía ser barro manchado de sangre, por lo que Squall supuso que la instructora regresaba de una clase en la sala de entrenamiento. Su látigo enroscado y colgado del cinturón, sin embargo, estaba impecablemente limpio y llevaba su largo pelo rubio sujeto en una pulcra coleta baja, sin un solo mechón fuera de lugar. A la vista de la seria expresión plasmada en su rostro, Squall casi hubiera preferido continuar con la incómoda conversación sobre amores y sentimientos que enfrentarse a la previsible andanada de reproches que la instructora le preparaba.

-Me alegro de verte de nuevo en pie y bien –comenzó Quistis hablando deprisa, como queriendo quitarse de encima lo antes posible los tópicos marcados por la buena educación- Tras el anuncio, he leído el acta de la reunión de esta mañana. ¿Estás seguro de que marcar una posición tan hostil frente al Consejo no te acarreará problemas mayores? Digo yo que no hubiera acabado contigo si hubieras hecho un esfuerzo para utilizar la diplomacia y la negociación, estrategias que al menos no facilitan a tus enemigos una excusa para actuar abiertamente contra ti –Squall abrió la boca para contestar, pero Quistis no le dio ocasión- Has cometido un grave error, Squall. El director Kramer, Shu y yo estamos de acuerdo. Has sido tú el que ha iniciado abiertamente el enfrentamiento en el Consejo. ¡Has convertido todas las largas sesiones de negociación y política que habíamos sufrido hasta ahora en una pérdida de tiempo!

-Sí –intervino Rinoa con una educada sonrisa, antes de que Squall tuviera nuevamente ocasión de decir nada- Estamos de acuerdo en que fue una absoluta pérdida de tiempo. Si nos disculpas, tenemos que ir a cambiar a Ryon, el pobre está incomodísimo.

Ignorando la desconcertada mirada que la instructora posó en el pequeño, beatíficamente dormido, Rinoa dio un discreto tirón del  brazo Squall y ambos siguieron su camino.

-Squall… -intentó Quistis una última vez, pero el comandante, sin mirar atrás, alzó la mano en un gesto de adiós.

-Solo está intentando ayudar –le comentó a Rinoa cuando encararon el pasillo que les llevaría a la zona residencial.

-Por supuesto. Pero también sé que no tenías ningún interés en escucharla. Al menos por ahora. No te preocupes, Quistis ya se las apañará para acorralarte cuando estés solo para continuar riñéndote por no ser igual que esos tipos a los que ella tanto dice despreciar.

-No creo que Quistis quiera que yo sea como ellos –apuntó Squall, sintiendo crecer su frustración. Añoraba los tiempos en los que la opinión de los demás carecía de importancia para él.

-Es posible que no quiera, pero lo necesita. O, mejor dicho, -añadió, soltando a Squall para buscar en su bolsillo la tarjeta que abría la puerta de su apartamento- Necesita un comandante político y otro de campo, aunque quizás todavía no se ha dado cuenta. Lástima, cielo, que solo dispongamos de un tú. Pronto se dará cuenta de que intentar forzar los dos papeles en la misma persona es absurdo. Y espero que lo haga antes de que estalles.

Squall traspuso la puerta soltando un resoplido ante la absurda imagen mental. Dando un paso fuera de cada uno de sus zapatos, se dirigió al sofá para acomodarse.

-No voy a estallar –terminó por contestar- Ni siquiera estaba enfadado cuando me planté ante el Consejo. No mucho, al menos.

Pero aunque solo fuera para sí mismo, tenía que reconocer que había algunos miembros del Consejo capaces de enfurecerle solo con posar sus ojos en ellos. Para evitarlo, procuraba tenerlos el mayor tiempo posible ocupando su visión periférica, y solía filtrar sus palabras como si dispusiera de un traductor simultáneo en su cerebro que eliminara cualquier argumentación potencialmente ofensiva.

Era una lástima que no pudiera hacer lo mismo con Caraway.

Mientras rumiaba las palabras de Quistis y repasaba en su mente la fatídica reunión de la mañana, que tantos quebraderos de cabeza futuros prometía darle, una Rinoa descalza y ataviada con una amplia camiseta y cómodos pantalones de andar por casa se dejó caer a su lado en el sofá y le tendió un libro de tapas gastadas.

-” _Veleidades_ ” –leyó el título en voz alta. Su visión se había aclarado lo suficiente como para permitirle distinguir las letras y la taquicardia que le aquejaba había remitido en su intensidad, pero su cerebro parecía que todavía no había recuperado su ritmo normal y se quedó mirando el libro que sostenía en sus manos con la confusión pintada en el rostro.

-Un poco de lectura ligera –sonrió su esposa, abriendo un libro y acomodándose en una esquina del sofá para leer.

Permitiendo que Rinoa apoyara las piernas en su regazo, Squall abrió el libro por una página al azar.

_“Sigue la parte del alma que trata de los afectos, muy difícil de conocer por la variedad de estos y a la vez necesaria para procurar el remedio a tan grandes males y la medicina a enfermedades tan crueles”_

-¿Lectura ligera? –cuestionó, ante el evidente tono filosófico del texto.

-Mucho más liviana que aquella vez que te interesaste por las implicaciones morales de ser un asesino a sueldo, ¿no crees? Oh, amor –añadió la joven con una risa ante su ceño fruncido- le estoy ahorrando a tu cerebro un sinfín de retorcidos procesos mentales. Échale un vistazo a lo que los eruditos han escrito sobre los sentimientos y el amor y alcanzarás tus propias conclusiones sin distracciones y sin extenuarte con los pros y los contras de cada argumento.

-Cómo me conoces… -Squall abrió el libro por la primera página, acomodándose también él para una larga lectura, tan larga como el bebé dormido le permitiera, al menos.

-Créeme, Squall, cuando se te mete en la cabeza alguna cuestión que no eres capaz de desentrañar sin ayuda, no sólo te agotas tú –Rinoa pasó una página de su libro- De alguna forma misteriosa, consigues transferir tu hartazgo y tu apatía a todos los demás. Eres un desastre disimulando tus angustias mentales.

La única contestación de Squall fue un gruñido y Rinoa bajó su libro para encontrarse con que el comandante ya estaba enfrascado en la lectura. Con una amplia sonrisa, se incorporó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Sabía que, en ocasiones, Squall necesitaba recorrer el camino más difícil para finalmente alcanzar el mismo punto en el que ya se encontraba.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> La cita utilizada es de Juan Luis Vives, humanista, filósofo y pedagogo español (1492-1540). El título del libro me lo he inventado.


End file.
